Truth or Dare YJ Style
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: I capture Young Justice and Roy, making them play truth or dare! Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Hey peeps!**

**Please review!**

**~RGW**

* * *

I'm doing a truth or dare fanfic, but I need YOUR help!

Send in reviews for our characters:

Richard Grayson/Robin

Wally West/Kid Flash

Artemis Crock/Artemis

Zatanna Zatara

Conner Kent/Superboy

Megan Morse/Miss Martian

Roy Harper/Red Arrow

Kaldur/Aqualad

Notes:

1) I am NOT a fan of slash

2) I'm a Robin/Zatanna fan

3) I'm aWallArt fan

4) I'm a SuperMartian fan

5) I'm a Red Arrow/Cheshire fan

6) Nothing rated M

If anything is rated M, it will not be shown.

So, if I like it, then it will show!

Please review and sent me ideas! :DDD

The more ideas, the sooner I post!


	2. Gone

**Thanks to all those nice people who reviewed!**

**I feel so happy! :DDDDDD**

**Note#1: They are in their civvies. ;)**

**Note#2: _Italics_ means thoughts**

**Note#3: _Italics _and underlined mean mind link.**

* * *

"Cookies!" M'gann announced. "Careful, they're hot."

"Not as hot as you, babe." Wally said, zooming in the kitchen.

"Oh . . . thanks Wally. That was . . . sweet." M'gann said, setting the cookies down.

"Not as sweet as you, sugar." Wally said, swallowing the cookies he already ate.

"Oh, grow up!" Artemis said, smacking Wally on the back of his head.

"Stop flirting you two." Robin said, doing his ninja thing.

"Ahh!" Wally screamed, jumping. "Dude! Not cool!"

He turned to find nothing besides air, and 3 cookies were gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Wally said, grabbing some more cookies.

"I know. That's why I do it." Robin said, jumping down from the rafters and in front of Wally.

Wally, who was drinking some soda, sprayed his soda out.

"Dude!" Robin shouted, drenched in the soda. "Not! Cool!"

When Wally saw Robin drenched in his soda, he burst out laughing.

Soon, Artemis joined in, and M'gann just smiled at the youngest.

Robin shook his hair like a dog does, and soda sprayed everywhere.

But, soda wasn't the only thing that flew away from Robin.

Robin, who had closed his eyes to shake his head, opened them, revealing his bright baby blue eyes.

When M'gann saw that his glasses were off, she dropped the cookie tray that she just took out of the oven.

"M'gann!" Robin said, leaning over the counter. "What wrong?"

"N-nothing." M'gann said, levitating the cookies off the ground.

"If you're sure." Robin said, then turned to Wally. "Hey man, want to play Super Smash Bros.?"

When Wally saw Robin's eyes, he sprayed out his soda again, and Robin said, "Dude! Again? Just because I scared the crap out of you doesn't mean that you can keep spraying soda at me!"

"Uh huh." Wally said, entranced in Robin's bright baby blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Hmm? Oh . . . no."

"If your sure." Robin repeated, then turned to Artemis. "What's with him? Did you kiss him or something?"

Artemis dropped her cookie and stared at Robin.

_No. Way._ Artemis thought. _He's Dick Grayson?_

_Can you hear me?_ M'gann's voice echoed throughout Artemis' head.

_Loud and clear._ Wally's voice said.

_Yeah. _Artemis thought.

_Can everyone see Robin's eyes too? _Wally asked.

_I see them._ Artemis thought.

_Me too._ M'gann said.

_I know who Robin is._ Artemis thought.

_You do?_ Wally and M'gann thought.

_Yeah, he's-_ Artemis' thought got cut off my Robin saying, "I know that you have a mind link going. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Wally said, a little too fast.

"Hmm." Robin said. "I'm going to my room."

"Have fun." M'gann called after him.

"Sure . . ." Robin said, a little confused, and he walked away to his room.

**Robin's Room:**

"What the heck was that all about?" Robin said to himself.

He walked over to his desk, and passed his mirror along the way.

Robin froze, and back-tracked to his mirror.

He looked in it, and his jaw dropped.

"CRAP!" he shouted.

**Back in the Kitchen:**

"CRAP!" someone shouted.

"I think that Robin found out that he doesn't have his glasses on." Wally said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Your welcome, Sargent Sarcasm!" Wally said, mock-saluting.

That's when Robin came out, panicking.

"Hey, Rob." Wally said, casually. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Robin said, crawling on the floor.

"Looking for something?" Artemis smirked.

"No. Just . . . um . . . no. I didn't loose anything." Robin said, reaching his hand under the couch.

"You sure?" M'gann asked.

" . . . yeah."

"If you need any help, let me know." M'gann said.

"Ah ha!" Robin exclaimed.

"Did you find something?" Wally asked.

"Er . . . no." Robin said, standing up with his glasses on. "I've got to go."

He walked 3 steps, then got sucked into a portal that just appeared.

"Crap!" he shouted again, then got sucked in.

The portal closed, and Artemis stared at it.

"Please tell me that was one of his disappearing ninja tricks." Artemis said.

"I wish it was." Wally said back.

"How are we supposed to get Robin back?" M'gann asked.

"Robin went missing?" Kaldur asked, walking in the room with Conner behind him.

"He got sucked in this portal thing." Wally said.

"Like that one." Conner said, pointing behind Wally.

Wally turned around, and squeaked with fear.

"Yeah," he said, from behind Artemis. "Exactly like that."

The portal sucked in everything, trying to get the teens.

"Hang on!" Artemis shouted, and everyone held each others hands.

The portal sucked them in, and they screamed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! D:**

**But don't worry!**

**Next chapter is the truth or dares! :D**

**Send in more truth or dares and I'll update faster!**

**Even if it's just a regular review, I'll accept it and update faster.**

**I need at least 5 more reviews! 17 total!**


	3. Ingo

**I'm going to try and update a chapter per day, and if I can, I'll and do more than one!**

**Bold means authors notes.**

_**Italics **_**means thoughts and Previously.**

_**Italics**_** and ****underlined means mind link.**

**Please review then check out my poll on my profile! :D**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The portal sucked them in, and they screamed._

When they landed, they stopped screaming.

"Hey, guys." Robin said, nodding his head towards them.

"Rob!" Wally shouted. "You're okay!"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe, because you were sucked in portal!" Artemis exclaimed.

"That was nothing." Robin said. "I've had worse. Any idea why we're here?"

Before anyone could answer, an unidentified voice said, "Because I brought you here."

"Who said that?" Conner said, getting into a fighting position.

"Me!" the same person shouted.

This time, everyone got into a fighting position.

"Hey, no need for that." the person said.

The person walked out of the shadows, smiling happily.

It was a girl around 12 or 13, and she had light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

She was wearing a large T-shirt with paint all over it, and faded shorts.

Her hair was tied back in a sloppy pony-tail, with 2 strands in front of her face.

"Hi, I'm Robin the Girl Wonder," she said. "But you can call me RGW."

Everyone looked at Robin, who stared at the girl.

"You can't be Robin," Robin said. "I'm Robin."

"Well, technically, yes." RGW said. "But you're Robin the _Boy_ Wonder. I'm Robin the _Girl_ Wonder. But, call me that and you die."

She glared at them, for good measure.

"It's a . . . pleasure to meet you." Kaldur said. "But, why have you brought us here?"

"For truth or dare!" RGW exclaimed, smiling a them.

**Commercial break! Sorry . . . it just felt right. ;D**

"Truth or dare?" everyone echoed.

"I just said that." RGW said. "Fans send in truths or dares, and you have to do them!"

"Can you bring Roy?" Wally asked, quickly. "I want him to suffers with us."

"Dude." Robin hissed, slapping Wally's head. "There is such thing as a secret identity."

"Oh, that's okay." RGW said, waving her hand for affect. "I already know all of your identities. You're Artemis Crock." she pointed to Artemis. "You're Wally West." she pointed to Kid Flash. "You're Kaldur'ahm." she pointed to Aqualad. "You're M'gann M'orzz." she pointed to Miss Martian. "You're Conner Kent." she pointed to Superboy, then she pointed to Robin and continued. "And you're Ri-"

"Okay!" Robin exclaimed. "You know are secret identities."

"Yup!" RGW said, popping the 'p'.

A note fluttered down in front of her, and she grabbed it.

"Our first truth and dare!" RGW exclaimed.

"Wait!" Wally exclaimed. "Can you still bring Roy?"

"Of course." RGW said, then snapped her fingers.

Roy appeared and he landed on his feet.

"Where am I?" he said, looking from Wally to Robin.

"You are in room, where you will play truth or dare." RGW said.

"Wait, what?" Roy said, still confused.

"You're playing truth or dare. But don't worry, no one will wonder where you are. The Justice League will just think that you are on a mission." RGW explained.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, directing the question to RGW.

"I am Robin the _Girl_ Wonder, but you can call me RGW." RGW said, waving.

"Okaaay." Roy said, still confused.

"I don't give the truths and dares. I just read the notes with the truths and dares that are given by fans!" RGW continued, happily. "Before you came, I got the first note," she held up the note. "And now I'm going to read it!"

"That girl is _way_ to peppy." Wally muttered to Robin, who just shrugged.

"This is from ingo." RGW read. "Her/his/it's first dare is for Robin. Robin, please come forward. Oh! I almost forgot! When I read a truth or dare for you, that person has to come forward."

Robin walked forward, keeping his distance from RGW.

"Ingo dared you to," RGW said, then looked at the note in her hands. "Steal Batman's phone and send Agent A(Alfred) on weird errands."

"Sweet." Robin smiled. "But, you're going to have to let me leave the room to get the phone."

"Hmm." RGW said, tapping her chin. "How do I know that I can trust you not to run away or tell anyone?"

"Please?" Robin said, using his puppy-face.

No one could resist the face, but apparently RGW could.

"I don't believe you." RGW said.

Robin stopped the face, and looked at her.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "No one, no even Batman, can resist the face."

"Because mine is better." RGW said, smiling.

"Prove it." Wally said.

"You asked for it." RGW sighed, then did her own puppy-face.

The girls awwed, and the guys melted.

"Told you." RGW said, smiling, then turned to Robin. "I'm going to put a shocker on you. If you tell anyone or do anything to tell anyone, I will shock you. Each time you do it, I will turn the shock up. Kapeesh?"

Robin nodded, and RGW put an invisible shocker around his neck.

She snapped her fingers, and a door appeared.

"Go ahead." RGW said. "And we'll be watching."

She winked at him, then snapped her fingers again.

A screen appeared, and on it showed Robin.

Robin swallowed, tugged at the shocker, then walked through the door.

The door closed as soon as Robin went in.

On the screen, Robin sneaked into the Batcave, and hid behind a box that was there.

Batman was working on the computer, grumbling to himself.

His phone was sticking out of his back pocket that no one knew he had.

Robin crept forward, quiet as possible.

He reached his hand forward, and snatched the phone out of his pocket.

RGW snapped her fingers, and a door appeared in the Batcave, waiting for Robin to enter.

Robin looked at Batman, then at at the door, then at the shocker on his neck.

RGW narrowed her eyes, and reached for the shocker controller.

Robin, as if he knew what RGW was doing, gulped and ran through the door.

RGW smiled, put the controller down, and snapped her fingers again.

The door in the Batcave disappeared, and one appeared in the room that Young Justice was in.

Robin ran through, with Batman's phone.

"Got it." Robin breathed, holding up the phone. "What should I tell Agent A to do?"

"Tell him to buy tampons, and change Batman's bedroom to pink." Wally said.

"Good one Wally!" RGW exclaimed. "Type that." she said to Robin.

"Roger." Robin said, then started typing.

Before he could send it, RGW grabbed the phone, and checked the message.

"Good, good." she muttered, then clicked send.

She snapped her fingers, and phone disappeared, and the shocker disappeared from Robin's neck.

"Alright," RGW said, taking out the note. "Our first truth is for Red Arrow."

Roy grumbled, and stepped forward.

"Ingo sent this truth in." RGW continued. "Her question was, are you gay?"

"W-what!" Roy spluttered, as Wally, Robin, and Artemis burst out laughing. "No I'm not!"

"You could have just said no." RGW shrugged, then looked back at the note. "This is also from ingo. It's a truth for Kid Flash."

Wally stepped forward, and Roy stepped back.

"You sure you're not gay?" Robin muttered to him.

"Oh, shut up, small fry." Roy said, slapping the back of Robin's head.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quiet please!" RGW said. "Your truth, Wally, is . . . have you ever worn woman's clothing?"

Roy and Robin immediately burst out laughing, and Wally turned bright red.

"It was _one_ time!" Wally complained.

"So you have?" RGW asked, smiling.

"Yes." Wally grumbled.

"Okay! Our next dare is also from ingo!" RGW announced. "This dare is for our one and only Artemis!"

Artemis stepped forward, and Wally stepped back.

"Your dare is," RGW said, looking at the note. "To kick Red Arrow in the crotch!"

"With pleasure." Artemis smiled, cracking her knuckles as Roy shouted, "What!"

Artemis walked up to Roy, and kicked him in the crotch.

Roy doubled over in pain, and Robin and Wally snickered.

"I really like ingo right now." Artemis said, smiling.

RGW smiled, then snapped her fingers.

All of Roy's pain disappeared, and he stood up and glared at Artemis.

"Ingo sent in 2 more dares and 1 more truth." RGW said, looking at the note. "Let's do the dare for Superboy first. I think you'll like this one." she added, looking at Conner.

"Your dare is," she continued. "Phone up Clark Kent with a fake voice and tell him you know his real identity."

"Okay . . ." Conner said, stepping forward. "Who's Clark Kent?"

"Superman." RGW said, handing him a phone, then snapped her fingers.

"That's Superman!" Conner shouted, but his voice was different.

Robin blinked, then burst out laughing with Wally and Roy.

Conner's voice was high and squeaky.

"What did you do to my voice!" Conner yelled at RGW, who was giggling.

"I changed it." RGW said. "Ingo said to use a fake voice. And don't worry, I'll change it back after you finish the dare."

Conner glared at her, and picked up the phone.

"I don't know the phone number." Conner grumbled, in his high voice.

"Oh, right." RGW giggled, then snapped her fingers.

The phone started ringing and Conner held it to his ear, waiting for the Clark to pick it up.

Finally, after several calls later, Clark picked it up.

"Hello?" Clark said, through the phone. "Who is this?"

"Uh . . ." Conner said, in his high voice. "I'm . . . Bob. Yeah, Bob. That's it."

"Okay . . . how can I help you, Bob?" Clark asked, a little hesitant.

"I know you're real identity." Conner said.

"Excuse me?" Clark said, surprised.

"I said that I know your real identity." Conner repeated.

"Oh, really?" Clark asked, trying to sound like he was annoyed. "Then who am I?"

"Hang on." Conner said, getting the hang of it. "I've got another call. Bye, Superman." and he hung up with Clark saying, "What!"

"Good job, Supey." RGW said, giggling.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Conner asked, pointing to his throat.

"Oh, right." RGW said, then snapped her fingers.

"Thanks." Conner said, back in his regular voice.

"Our last dare of the night by ingo is for Zatanna!" RGW announced.

"Zatanna isn't here." Robin said.

"Oh right." RGW said, then snapped her fingers.

Zatanna appeared, landing on Robin, who caught her bridal-style.

"Now she is." RGW giggled.

"Can you put me down?" Zatanna asked.

Robin flushed, and put Zatanna down, as Wally and Roy exchanged smirks.

They could finally get some dirt on the Boy Wonder, and embarrass him, like he did to them.

"Why am I here?" Zatanna asked, then looked around. "And where is here?"

"I don't feel like explaining again." RGW sighed, then snapped her fingers.

Zatanna got a dazed look on her face, and then shook her head.

"You just sent me a vision of what already happened?" she asked RGW.

"Yup." RGW said, nodding.

"Cool." Zatanna smiled. "So it's my turn?"

"Yup." RGW said again.

Zatanna shrugged, and stepped forward.

"I will also need Robin to come forward too." RGW said, motioning for Robin to come forward.

Robin turned a little red, and walked forward.

Wally and Roy exchanged smirks and pulled out their phones, and started to take a video.

"Ingo dare Zatanna to give Robin a lap dance." RGW said, looking at the note.

She snapped her fingers, and a chair appeared.

"Sit."she said to Robin, and he turned red, but sat down.

Roy and Wally high-fived, and continued videoing.

Zatanna sent a apologetic look to Robin, and sat on his lap.

She gave him a lap dance, and Roy and Wally burst out laughing, as Robin turned a darker shade of red.

Zatanna got up, and Robin got up after her, and the chair disappeared.

"That was cute." RGW said, then shivered. "And disturbing at the same time. Our last truth from ingo is for Miss Martian."

M'gann gulped, and stepped forward as Robin and Zatanna stepped back.

"Your truth is," RGW said, looking at the note. "What are you most afraid of?"

"My teammates being disgusted or scared of what I really am." M'gann said, quietly.

She stepped back, as everyone stared at her.

"I could never be scared of you." Conner said, taking M'gann's hands, then glared at everyone, as if daring them to disagree.

No one said anything, but Artemis who said, "I agree with Conner."

Everyone else on the team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay," RGW said, throwing the note away. "That's it for ingo. Out next fan who is giving us truth and dares is bio!"

* * *

**Thank you for all those nice reviews!**

**I'm still taking truths and dares.**

**So, if you still want to bring them in, it's never to late! :DDD**

**Please review?**

**And then check out my poll on my profile! :DDD**


	4. Bio and YJLover

**Okay everyone I'm back!**

**So sorry I haven't updated in like, forever.**

**So to make it up to you, I'll try and make this extra long!**

**Oh! I now go by FanFictionLover13!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Okay," RGW said, throwing the note away. "That's it for ingo. Out next fan who is giving us truth and dares is bio!" _

"What kinda name is bio?" Roy mumbled.

"What kinda name is Roy?" RGW shot back. "Oh! I almost forgot! I am no longer RGW, I am now FFL13! But you can call me Jayden!"_**[1]**_

Silence.

"You could at least say something." Jayden pouted, then took out another piece of paper that was floating in the sky. "This is from bio. He/she/it's first dare is for Miss Martian."

M'gann nervously walked forward.

"Your dare," Jayden said. "Is to ring up Lex Luthor pretending to Queen Bee and declare your undying love to him."

Wally and Robin immediately burst out laughing at the thought of those 2 together.

"Okay." M'gann said, happily.

Jayden took out a phone and handed it to M'gann, who had transformed her appearance into Queen Bee's.

"You only need the different voice, not the appearance." Jayden said.

"It helps me concentrate." M'gann replied, her voice sounding like Bee's, and she took the phone from Jayden.

It was quiet as the phone rang.

"_Hello, this is Lex Luthor_." Lex said.

"This is Queen Bee." M'gann said, in her impersonation of Bee. "I'm called to confess."

"_Confess what?_" Lex sounded worried. "_Did you turn good?_"

"No, no." M'gann said in a disgusted voice. "I would never turn **good**." she spat the word, like it was a disease.

"_Oh, good. Then, what __**did**__ you call about?_" Lex asked.

"I-I love you." M'gann exclaimed. "I love you with all my heart, and I-"

"_What!_" Lex interrupted, as the team tried to contain their laughter. "_This had better be a joke_."

"Oh, no. I would never joke about **this**." M'gann nearly purred. "Oh, I have to go. My boyfriend's calling. Bye!"

"_Hang on-_" Lex started, but M'gann ended the call, and turned back to her usual self.

The team finally burst out laughing when Jayden took the phone back.

"That was awesome!" Wally laughed, tears coming out of eyes from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay." Jayden said. "The next is a truth for Aqualad."

Aqualad stepped forward.

"What is Aquaman's most embarrassing secret?" Jayden read.

Aqualad frowned. "I do not know of any _embarrassing_ secrets about Aquaman."

"...well then, that was a waste of a question." Jayden said, then looked at the paper again. "The next dare is for Superboy!"

Conner stepped forward.

"Bio dares you to give Batman a hug the next time you see him." Jayden said, trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Okay." Conner shrugged, and walked back to his spot, causing Jayden to loose her smile.

"Okay, then." Jayden said. "We now have a dare for Robin."

Robin walked forward, a little nervously.

"Bio dares you to hack into Oliver Queen's facebook profile, announcing his marriage to Dinah."

"With pleasure." Robin smirked, pulling up holographic glove, and started typing extremely fast.

After a few moments, "Done." Robin said.

Roy smirked, thinking of Oliver's reaction.

Jayden looked down at the paper and suppressed a grin.

"Roy!" she exclaimed, and Roy jumped. "Truth for you!"

Roy walked forward, rolling his eyes.

Jayden looked at the paper again before saying, "Who is better looking, Cheshire or Artemis?"

Robin and Wally grinned in Roy's direction, who mumbled something inadequate.

"What was that, Roy?" Robin said, smirking.

"Cheshire." Roy grumbled, and turned slightly red as Robin and Wally howled with laughter.

Artemis glared at Roy, cause Cheshire is her sister, but no one knows that.

"Zatanna, you're next." Jayden said, smirking in Roy's direction.

Zatanna nervously stepped forward, not wanting to do another lap dance.

"It's a truth." Jayden said, and Zatanna relaxed slightly. "What's is Artemis's most annoying trait?"

"The fact that she won't accept that she likes Wally." Zatanna said immediately, and Wally and Artemis blushed.

"Don't worry, she will." Jayden said, smiling, and Zatanna stepped back. "Next up is," she looked at the paper. "Kid Flash!"

Wally zoomed forward.

"Hey, beautiful." Wally said, flashing_**[no pun intended]**_Jayden a smile.

Jayden rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You're destined to be with Artemis, not me."

That caused Wally and Artemis to blush, and Robin to cackle.

"Yeah, but you're **my** destiny." Wally said, looking at Jayden.

"Stop flirting with me!" Jayden exclaimed. "I already like someone!"

Everyone turned to her, and she blushed.

"Um...you can ignore that." Jayden mumbled, then said, "Wally, you're dare is to eat five vindaloos."

Wally paled at that, remembering the last time he had vindaloos, while Roy and Robin laughed, also remembering.

"Here you go!" Jayden said, handing Wally a platter of 5 vindaloos. "Enjoy!"

Wally sped ate them, then shouted, "Water! Water! Need water!"

He started running around, screaming for water as Robin, Roy, and Artemis burst out laughing.

"Water will just make it worse!" Jayden called to Wally, then threw him a container of milk. "Here!"

Right before it was about to drop, Wally caught it and downed it.

"Better." Wally panted, and glared at Roy, Robin, and Artemis, who were still laughing. "Shut up." he mumbled, walking back to his spot, pouting.

Jayden looked down at the paper again, then looked up.

"Sorry, bio." Jayden said. "But, I can't bring Rocket or anyone else, 8 is the maximum. Sorry!"

"Who's Rocket?" Wally mumbled to Robin, who shrugged.

Jayden looked at her watch that no one noticed before, and said, "Well, we still have some time, so let's continue! Next up," she looked at another paper that floated down in front of her. "Is YJ-Lover! Let's see," she looked at the paper again. "I need Wally, Robin, Artemis, and Conner for this."

The four stepped forward, nervously.

"Wally, go in there." Jayden said, indicating to a recording room.

Wally walked in the recording room, and started looking around.

"Put the headphones on." Jayden said, speaking into a microphone, and Wally did so. "Now, say your love for Artemis."

Wally started complaining, but no one could hear him.

"Do it." Jayden said, dangerously.

Wally gulped and mumbled, "I love you Artemis." into the microphone in the room.

"Good, good." Jayden mumbled, then turned to Robin, who took a half-step back. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Robin! I just need you to record it and show it to Artemis!"

Robin perked up, then tried to looked at the note in Jayden's hand.

To his surprise, she let her see it.

"_Wally I double dog dare you to go into a recording room and say your love for Artemis._" Robin read, mumbling it. "_Robin I dare you to take that recording and let Artemis hear it. I dare the author and Superboy to tie Wally up so he won't interfere with destiny and so he won't hurt Robin. Mwuahahahahahhahahahahahhaha! I know I'm evil :}_" Robin gave an evil grin and did his disappearing ninja act, which made Jayden smile.

"I love it when he does that." Jayden mumbled, not intending for Conner to hear.

Conner sent her a confused look, and she blushed.

"Done." Robin said, popping back in.

"Sweet." Jayden smiled, and walked out with Conner and Superboy.

When they walked out, then found Artemis chasing Wally.

"Stop!" Jayden exclaimed, and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "Thank you. That was the last one for now. We'll have to wait a while before we get another note. But, up next is noba and katniss evadeen! Peace out peoples!"

* * *

**[1] Jayden is not my real name, it's just my stage name. If you look at my story A Look Into Robin's Future and His Past, you'll see that my name there is also Jayden. It's kinda like Twillah and Lillianna Rider.  
**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I have decided not abandon this story! Woo hoo!**

**Also, please do not send in anymore truths and dares, I have too many!**

**When I use all of them, I'll let you know when you can give me more, but for now, NO MORE!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace out! :P**


	5. Noba, Katniss Evadeen, and Orange

**Hellooooo people, I'm back!**

**Thank you for all the reviews I got! They made me happy! :D**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Stop!" Jayden exclaimed, and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "Thank you. That was the last one for now. We'll have to wait a while before we get another note. But, up next is noba and katniss evadeen! Peace out peoples!" _

"Hello!" Jayden said, waving a new paper in the air. "We are back with Truth or Dare YJ Style! Our first person is from noba!"

"That girl is **way **too peppy." Wally mumbled to Robin, who shrugged in return.

"I heard that!" Jayden exclaimed, sending a hurt glance at the two. "Our first dare is for Robin!"

Robin stepped forward, a little nervously.

"Hmm, I also need Kid Flash for this." Jayden said, frowning slightly at the paper.

Wally also stepped forward, keeping his distance.

"Noba dared you 2 to snog," Jayden said.

"What!" Robin and Wally shouted. "We're not gay!"

"But," Jayden said, ignoring them. "Since I'm not really a fan of slash, I'll only make you kiss on the lips for 10 seconds."

Robin and Wally started to protest, but Jayden held a hand up.

"Do you want me to make it a **minute**?" she said, glaring at them.

They both gulped, and shook their heads.

"Good, now kiss."

Robin and Wally faced each other, and shifted.

"This is so awkward." Wally muttered.

"Wally," Robin said, and Wally turned to him. "You don't like me, right? Like, like like me?"

"Best friends, nothing more nothing less." Wally answered.

"Good, then I hope this means nothing." Robin said.

Before Wally could say anything, Robin pulled Wally's face down to his, and kissed him.

Robin silently counted to 10, then pulled away.

"Happy?" Robin said, turning to Jayden.

"Very." she smirked.

Robin and Wally walked back to the group, Wally a little freaked.

"You sure you're not gay?" Roy smirked at Robin.

Robin glared at him, but had no affect on Roy.

"Next, we have a truth for Artemis." Jayden said, and Artemis stepped forward. "Do you find Red Arrow attractive?"

It was silent for a moment...

"A little." Artemis mumbled.

"Knew it!" Robin exclaimed, and Wally stifled a laugh.

"Next is a truth for Aqualad." Jayden said, and Kaldur stepped forward. "Would you rather kill, snog, or marry Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna?"

"Uh..." Kaldur said, not knowing what to say. "I guess snog all of them, because I would rather not kill them or marry them, cause Robin, Wally, and Conner would kill me."

Robin and Wally blushed, and Conner shrugged. He would probably do that.

"Supey, you're next!" Jayden exclaimed, and Kaldur stepped back as Conner stepped forward. "When did you fall for Miss M?"

Conner shrugged, stepped back, and kissed M'gann, who blushed.

"Red Arrow, step forward please." Jayden said, and Roy stepped forward. "Your dare is to do 500 press ups."

"500?" Roy exclaimed.

"C'mon, Roy, it's not that many." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"For you, maybe. But I can barely do 400!"

"400?" Wally squeaked. "I can't even do 200!"

Artemis snorted, and he glared.

"I'm waiting." Jayden said, in a sing-song voice.

Roy grumbled, then got on the ground and started.

20 minutes and 499 press ups later...

"C'mon Roy!" Wally exclaimed. "1 more!"

"You can do it, Roy-boy!" Robin said, and Artemis snickered at the nickname.

After Roy did the last press up, Jayden snapped her fingers, and a bottle of water appeared next to Roy.

After he downed the water, he stood up, and the water bottle disappeared.

"Next is for Zatanna!" Jayden exclaimed, and Zatanna stepped forward. Jayden looked at the paper, and frowned. "Actually, Zatanna step back. You don't have to do the dare."

Everyone looked confused, as did Zatanna when she stepped back.

"Why doesn't she have to do the dare?" M'gann asked.

"The dare was for her to slap Batman on the butt the next time she sees him." Jayden explained. "I don't really want her dead."

Everyone paled at the thought, especially Robin.

"I...I think you saved my life." Zatanna said, wide-eyed.

"Yep!" Jayden said, popping the 'p'. "Next up, we have a truth for Wally!"

Wally stepped forward, confidently.

"Who is the most annoying person you know?" Jayden asked.

_Artemis_. everyone thought, besides Robin.

"Robin." Wally said, and everyone, sans Robin, stared at him. "Cause of his constant slaughtering of the English language."

"I'm not slaughtering it, I'm improving it!" Robin exclaimed, and Wally rolled his eyes.

"That's it for noba, and here's katniss evadeen!" Jayden exclaimed. "She has one truth, and it's for Robin!"

Robin stepped forward thinking, _Please don't be about my past or my identity!_

M'gann frowned at the sudden wave of nervousness she felt, and turned to Robin, confused.

"Do you like Zatanna? And you better not lie, I won the Hunger Games and I will shoot you!" Jayden read.

"Er..." Robin said, pulling at he collar of his shirt.**[1]** "Um...yeah, I guess."

"Knew it!" Jayden exclaimed, which caused Robin and Zatanna to blush as everyone else laughed. "Okay, okay. We still have time, so we can have another person give a dare or truth. Orange! Let's do him/her/it! Aqualad this is for you!"

Kaldur stepped forward, wondering what the dare is.

"Put on Black Canary's outfit!" Jayden exclaimed, then snapped her fingers, causing Kaldur's clothes to change into Black Canary's.

Robin, Wally, Zatanna, and Artemis burst out laughing, and Kaldur's cheeks tinged pink.

"That's it for now!" Jayden exclaimed. "I hoped you like this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one! Next up we have Lillianna Rider, sheldon2.0, and READINGhearts17! Bye!"

* * *

**[1] Did I mention that they're all in civies? Oops. Well, they are!  
**

**As Jayden said, I hop you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**And like I said in the last chapter, please do not send in anymore truths and dares, I have too many!**

**When I use all of them, I'll let you know when you can give me more, but for now, NO MORE!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Lillianna, sheldon20, and READINGhearts

**Okay, so I got ****so many reviews****!**

**That was awesome, guys!**

**Thanks you sooooo much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"That's it for now!" Jayden exclaimed. "I hoped you like this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one! Next up we have Lillianna Rider, sheldon2.0, and READINGhearts17! Bye!" _

"We're back, and for this chapter, I'm getting a little help from my friend, Twillah!" Jayden exclaimed, and the team looked at each other nervously, wondering what other kind of person would team up with her. "Twillah, come on out!"

Everyone turned to see her come out of a black and violet portal tackling Red Arrow in a fan-girling hug, then flew over to meet Jayden.

Twillah had long black hair tied up Artemis style, skin that was literally white, and had piercing violet eyes. She was as tall as Megan and was wearing a violet shirt, a pair of black shorts, and knee high black combat boots

"Hey, JayJay!" Twillah exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that." Jayden pouted, which caused Wally and Robin to snicker.

"Yeah, I know!" Twillah said, smirking and then turning around to drool over Ray some more, which caused Jayden to roll her eyes.

"Okay, anyways, Lillianna Rider is our first person to give out truths and dares!" Jayden announced.

"And she's going to kill me if I don't do this." Twillah said, then turned around, waved her arm, said something nobody understood, and another portal opened.

Then in that moment a girl about Robin's size with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and black glasses came through. She was wearing a Flash themed shirt, a Batman themed jacket and belt, black jeans and was also wearing a pair of red Flash themed high-tops.

"Twillah," the girl said, sternly. "You had better explain why you just portaled me he-OH MY GOD YOU'RE KID FLASH!" and then ran over nearly crushing the poor speedster in a hug.

Jayden looked over at Twillah, confused then face-palmed "Wait. She's Lillianna Rider isn't she?"

"Yep." Twillah said popping the 'p' as Lillianna crushed Robin in a hug.

The girl, 'Lillianna', came over and said, "Okay, now that my bucket list is complete, what now?"

"Remember those dares you sent for this story?" Jayden asked.

Lillianna then squealed so high that only Superboy, Twillah, Jayden, and dogs could hear it.

Twillah pulled her hands off her ears and said "Ouch. Okay, lets start!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Jayden exclaimed.

Twillah shrugged.

"Anyways, Lillianna's first dare is for Robin!" Jayden exclaimed, glaring at Twillah.

Robin stepped forward nervously, keeping his distance from the 3 fangirls.

"Lily," Jayden said, then turned to Lillianna. "Can I call you Lily?"

"Sure." Lillianna shrugged.

"So Lily here dared you to put on your original crimefighting suit! The leotard and pixie boots one. And to reference Batman as 'Daddy'!" Jayden exclaimed, and Robin's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Robin yelled, as Wally and Roy howled with laughter. "Bu-but...I-I don't even have it anymore." he said, trying to find an excuse.

"Hmm," Jayden hummed. "I can fix that."

She snapped her fingers, and Robin was suddenly in his old crimefighting outfit.

The team stared, then burst out laughing, as Robin turned a dark shade of red.

"You're missing something." Lillianna said, reprimanding the younger girl.

"I am?" Jayden frowned, and annualized Robin, who blushed again. "What?"

"The yellow cape, duh." Lillianna said, indicating to Robin's black cape.

"Oh, right." Jayden blushed, and snapped her fingers again, causing Robin's cape to turn all yellow.

Robin walked back next to Roy and Wally, red faced, while they were still laughing at him.

"I-I can't b-believe that's w-what y-you used to w-wear!" Zatanna laughed, and Robin blushed another shade of red.

Lillianna smirked and said, "And the catch phrases! I believe it was 'Holy 'insert something here' Batman!'"

"Next, we have a truth for Wally." Jayden said.

Wally zoomed up, and started flirting with Lillianna. "So baby, what do you wanna know about me? Cause I'll tell you whatever you want!"

Jayden took the note from the shaking hand of a blushing and drooling Lillianna and smirked, saying. "I wouldn't be smiling if I was you!"

Wally froze the smile dropped and he looked scared for a moment, then wiped the look of of his face and replaced it with his usual smile. "Why shouldn't I smile?" the speedster asked. "You can never smile to much!"

"Well then if that was the case 'Sweetie' WERE you or ARE you abused?" Jayden said.

Wally froze, his eyes widened, and for once he actually shut up.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" he shouted angry and defensive

"I-I..." Lillianna whimpered then shouted "I BLAME FAN-FICTION!" and ran to hide behind Twillah.

"Excuse me." M'gann interrupted, and everyone turned to look at her. "But what is fanfiction?"

Jayden and Lillianna froze, and looked at each other.

"That...is an excellent question." Jayden said, looking for a response.

"And the excellent question is...?" Robin said.

"Um...uh...LILLIANNA! I DON'T HAVE AN ANSWER, WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER?!" Jayden exclaimed, and snapped her fingers, causing her to disappear with a poof of smoke.

"Coward." Lillianna mumbled, then turned to the team. "Okay guys. You might call me crazy-"

"You're already crazy." Twillah muttered, interrupting Lillianna.

"Ignoring that!" Lillianna said cheerfully, then continued. "Okay, so there are multiple dimensions. Within each dimension there is another version of earth, and with each Earth something is different. It may be some minuscule detail like your gender or hair color. Or like some huge detail, like Wally being the first Flash, or Joker being sane, or the Justice League turning into the Justice Lords."

Everyone was gaping at Lillianna at this point she took a breath and continued.

"In this dimension...everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about superheros are fake. In this dimension, which is called the Reality Dimension, everything superhero is a comic, movie, television show, video game, and I could continue, but since some of you look like your going to pass out I'll stop right here."

Robin then asked, "Wait. Lillianna if superheros aren't real here then how do you know about us?"

"Good question Robin." Lillianna said then launched into another explanation. "You see the people who 'created' superheros." Lillianna took a breath "Their minds were subconsciously connected to the Dimension you live in. So here, Robin...people know who Batman is. Because here, everything to do with you guys is pure imagination".

"HOLY REALITLY PEOPLE KNOW WHO BATMAN IS!?" Robin shrieked.

"And there's the catchphrase!" Lillianna smirked, earning a BatGlare from Robin but it had no effect.

"H-How..." Robin started, wondering how she didn't flinch at the BatGlare.

"You've never witnessed a FanGirl Glare have you?" Twillah said. "Look Robin don't push your luck. Lillianna invented the FanGirl Glare and it is a thousand times worse than the BatGlare."

Everyone got quiet, and they heard Jayden's voice say, "I've used it before! It's really cool!"

"Wait." Wally said. "You never told us what fanfiction was."

"Snart." Lillianna said then started to explain "Alright fanfiction is where you pretty much write stories about your favorite characters. It might be easier to understand if I just show you." Lillianna then grabbed a computer logged onto and showed the guys Young Justice fanfiction.

***THREE HOURS LATER***

"OH MY GOD! BIRDFLASH?! ME AND CONNER?! KALDER AND ME?! ROY AND ME?! WHY THE HECK AM I PAIRED WITH ALL THE GUYS?! I AM NOT GAY!" Robin exclaimed.

"But what about Chalant? Robin that's us together! Don't you like it?" Zatanna asked, making the bird blush and stutter.

"Supermartian? I like it!" M'gann and Conner said together, then blushed.

"Me and Cheshire?!" Roy squeaked and Artemis glared at him.

"SPITFIRE!? NO FREAKING WAY!" Wally exclaimed, remembering his friend in the Fate helmet.

Everyone looked at him funny and he blushed and closed Lillianna's laptop.

"I do not understand. Who is this Rocket?" Aqualad asked

"You'll learn later!" Twillah said cheerfully.

"You know, I think she might be even more cheery than Jayden." Wally muttered to Robin, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Jayden said, poofing back in, causing everyone to jump. "So, Wally! You still need to answer our question."

Wally coughed nervously and in speed talk, he said, _"__Well...__I-used-to-be-abused-but-not-anymore-because-Robin-Uncle-Barry-and-Roy-helped-me-and-so-I'm-not-abused-anymore."_

Jayden and Lillianna nodded, being the only one's able to understand him.

"What?" Twillah whined. "What did he say? I don't understand speed-talk like you do."

"He said he isn't abused." Lillianna said, before Jayden could say anything.

Jayden rolled her eyes. "Anyways, our next dare is for Artemis!"

But, before Artemis could step forward, Lillianna shouted, "Wait!"

"What now, Lily?" Jayden sighed.

"Here." Lillianna said, giving a makeup kit to Wally. "Okay, continue."

Jayden stared at Lillianna, confused.

"It will explain." Lillianna said.

Jayden shrugged. "Okay, Lily dared Wally to...do Artemis's makeup!"

Wally laughed, and zoomed over to Artemis, who glared at Lillianna. The Speedster then started pushing Artemis in a swivel chair that magically poofed into the center of the room and went to the next room.

"Ok, this could take some time," Zatanna said. "So...ekam eht ytarp kcor mehtna ylap!"

The Party Rock Anthem suddenly started playing and everyone started dancing.

A few minutes later, Artemis walked in and everyone gasped because she looked beautiful. Her lips were cherry red and her gray eyes magnified by the light green shadow and black eyeliner.

"Woah," everyone breathed.

Wally walked out of the room, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Who knew you could do make-up?" Robin snorted.

"Shut it, Pixie Boots." Wally said, and Robin blushed.

"Not cool." Robin muttered.

"Wow...Wally," Lillianna said. "Can you do my make-up next?!"

"When did you learn to do make-up like that?" Roy said.

"Remember Rebecca, Roy?" **[A/N: there are stories where Roy, Robin, and Wally have to disguise themselves as girls]** Wally asked, making Roy blush super hard.

"Um...what's next?" Roy said, still red.

"Hmm? Oh, right." Jayden said, looking at the paper again. "Our next truth and dare is for Zatanna!"

Zatanna stepped forward and smiled at the 3 girls. "Alright! So what's my question?"

Jayden smiled back. "Okay, do you like Robin?"

Zatanna blushed and nodded, which caused Robin to blush deeply and Roy and Wally to laugh at Robin's red face.

"Okay, your dare is to kiss Robin!" Jayden exclaimed.

Zatanna hid a smile, and walked over to Robin, who was a deeper red in the face.

"On the lips!" Lillianna said, before she kissed him. "Loop holes are sneaky."

Zatanna leaned in and kissed Robin on the lips causing Robin to blush so hard that Lillianna feared his cheeks were going to burn off.

Wally, Roy, and Jayden wolf-whistled, causing Artemis to smack Roy and Wally on the back of their heads, and Lillianna to smack Jayden's head.

"Ow! Lillianna!" Jayden exclaimed. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can hit my head!"

"Yes it does." Twillah said, and Jayden glared at her.

"Wait, you're older than her?" Robin asked, confused. _Exactly how old are these girls?_ he thought.

"Yep!" Lillianna said, popping the 'p'. "I'm 14, and she's 13!"

"Which I'm okay with, cause that's Robin's age!" Jayden exclaimed, happily.

"Just don't forget that I'M older than both of you!" Twillah said, smirking.

"How old are you?" Roy asked

"I'm 16!" Twillah replied.

The team and Roy stared at them. Their kidnappers were so young. They seriously looked older.

"Anyways," Jayden said. "Miss Martian, you have a dare to do."

M'gann walked forward, a little nervously, and gave a shy smile.

"You have to...eat one of your cookies?" Jayden said, looking at Lillianna, confused. "Really? That's your dare? That's the best you could do?"

"Like you could do any better." Lillianna said.

"...touche."

Lillianna waved her hand, and one of M'gann's cookies dropped in her hand.

"Here you go." she said, giving it to M'gann.

"I could have done that." Jayden grumbled.

M'gann, still a little confused about the dare, bit the cookie and ate it.

"How is it, beautiful?" Wally flirted, and Jayden rolled her eyes. "Is it not burned?"

"It's a little crispy." M'gann answered, finishing the cookie.

She flew over to Conner, and smiled at him.

"Superboy, the next dare is for you!" Jayden exclaimed, and Conner stepped forward.

"You're gonna like this one." Lillianna said, eagerly.

"Okay, here you go." Jayden handed Conner a voice modulator. "Call Superjerk, tell him you're Louis Lane and TELL HIM OFF about not accepting you!"

Conner stared at her, then at the voice modulator, then at the phone in his hand. "I don't get what this is for..."

Lillianna smirked "Dude, Louis Lane is Superman's girlfriend. Think about it."

Conner smiled evilly and said, "This will be fun."

***IN SUPERJERK'S HOME***

"Hello?" The Kryptonian picked up his cell phone and put it up to his ear only to flinch back when he heard the angry voice of Louis Lane.

"CLARK KENT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNCARING FREAK! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU! I AM NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER AGAIN!"

"LOUIS WAIT!" Superman cried but Louis hung up. He fell back on the couch and said, "What have I done?"

***BACK WITH THE OTHER'S***

"THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" Lillianna screamed.

"I LOVE THIS!" Jayden yelled.

"I NEVER LAUGHED SO HARD IN MY LIFE!" Twillah said, then fell over laughing.

Everyone in the room was laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks.

***1 HOUR LATER***

"Okay, okay," Twillah said, getting up. "We should get back to truth or dare."

Lillianna, who was still suppressing giggles, nodded in agreement.

"W-we just n-need t-to get J-Jayden off of the f-floor." Robin laughed, indicating to Jayden who was still laughing.

"It's probably because she's still young." Lillianna said.

"Hey!" Robin and Jayden exclaimed, Jayden sitting up to say it.

"Hello to you too." Twillah said, with a cheeky grin.

Jayden grumbled something, and stood up, glaring at Twillah and Lillianna.

"Our next dare is for Aqualad!" Jayden exclaimed.

Aqualad stepped forward, and Lillianna eagerly nodded her head, remembering the dare that she sent in for him.

"Can I say it?" Lillianna pleaded.

"Um...sure?" Jayden said.

"Yay! Okay, your dare," Lillianna said, pausing for affect. "Is to sing the Gummy Bear song!"

"WHAT?!" Robin and Jayden exclaimed. "I HATE that song!"

"...why?" Twillah asked.

"It hurts my highly trained ears which hurt when something is too high or loud." Robin said, and Roy and Wally smiled evilly.

"Same." Jayden said.

She then walked over to Lillianna and started whispering to her, and she whispered back. **[A/N: we're talking about how I can't make kaldur sing the song, otherwise it would count as a songfic and the story would be deleted, just thought you'd need to know that :P ]**

"DANG IT!" they heard Lillianna shout, then go back to whispering.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wally whispered to Robin and Roy, and they shrugged.

"Okay!" Jayden said, walking back over. "Aqualad, you no longer have to do the dare!"

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because why not!" Jayden answered

"Because why not why?" Robin had gone into trolling mode. **[A/N: the cutest mode there is! XD]**

"BECAUSE YOUR ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Roy yelled causing everyone in the room to jump and look at him. He then asked more quietly, "Can we please get to the next dare here?"

"Sure!" Lillianna smiled brightly. "and it's for you!" Roy paled and nervously started chewing his lip while he walked forward.

"What's the dare?" Roy asked fearing what was to come.

"You hav-"

"You have to call Oliver and start up a conversation with him!" Twillah interrupted.

"WHAT!?" Roy squeaked/yelled.

Jayden handed Roy the phone and said, "Do it RoyBoy!"

Roy glared at Jayden then dialed Ollie's number

***IN THE QUEEN MANSHION***

Oliver was just training when he heard the phone ring, he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"O-Ollie?" The nervous voice of Roy answered.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Oliver asked. "Are you alright?!"

"Oliver I'm fine!" Roy said annoyed "Man your such a momma hen!"

"I prefer the term Daddy Arrow."

"Like I care?"

***BACK WITH THE OTHERS***

The conversation went on for so long that everyone there decided to stop waiting and just dance.

***50,000 SONGS LATER***

Roy hung up the phone and handed it back to Jayden ,who was collapsed on the floor out of pure exhaustion.

Around her was all of the other people there, though Lillianna somehow managed to get right between Wally and Robin with them holding her.

Roy widened his eyes and asked, "What happened here!?" But everyone else was too beat to answer.

_**(don't mind me I'm just a linebreak)**_

"Okay," Jayden said, looking at the note one last time. "That was the last dare, and there's no more truths! So-"

"Wait!" Lillianna interrupted. "Did you read the note to you?"

"No..." Jayden said, and looked at the note again. "Can I bring Cheshire in? …..I dunno know if I can. I already used all my power to bring them here..."

"You brought then here by yourself?" Lillianna frowned. "Well then, no wonder you can't bring anyone else in. You used a lot of your power!"

Jayden nodded, then got a realizing gleam in her eyes.

"But," she said. "Now that you and Twillah are here...maybe we can all work together and bring Cheshire here! Since I made everyone's powers limited, besides mine, in here, we have to work together!"

Lillianna and Twillah stayed quiet.

"Well?" Jayden persisted.

"Let's do this thing!" Lillianna said, making everyone, besides Jayden, jump.

"Jeez." Twillah mumbled, then said, "Guess I'm in too."

"Yes!" Jayden said, punching her fist in the air.

"We'll do it at the end of this chapter." Lillianna whispered to Jayden, who nodded.

"Okay!" Jayden said. "We will be able to fit in 2 more reviewers! This one is from sheldon2.0! I need Robin, Wally, and Conner to come up!"

The 3 boys walked forward.

"Okay, Robin come here." Jayden said.

Robin paled, but walked forward.

Jayden bent down to whisper in his ear and said, "Make Wally lock Superboy in a room full of monkey related stuff."

Robin grinned evilly. "With pleasure."

Robin grabbed Wally arm and pulled him across the room, and spoke so quietly that even Conner couldn't hear them.

"WHAT!" you could hear Wally yell. "YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

Robin glared at him so hard, the team could practically feel the coldness creep into the air.

The team saw Wally take a half step back, and his shoulders went slack with defeat.

He walked over with Robin, who was smirking, and walked over to Conner, who was severely confused.

"Um...hey Supey." Wally said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"...hey?" Conner said, confused.

"Um...uh...could you follow me for a second?" Wally said, and sped towards a door that just appeared.

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Conner said, and walked next to Wally.

Wally opened the door, and Conner walked in. Wally then slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Don't blame me for this!"

Jayden smirked, and handed a big red button to Robin.

"Click it." she said.

Robin smirked, and complied.

A few seconds later, you could hear Superboy scream and smash something.

"I. HATE. MONKEYS!" he yelled.

Wally's eyes widened as the door flew off it's hinges. "Hide me?"

Jayden smirked, and shook her head.

"Jayden!" Lillianna exclaimed. "Supey's gonna kill Wally!"

"That's what he gets for not admitting he loves Artemis!" Jayden said back.

"I don't love her!" Wally exclaimed, and ran away as Conner chased him.

"I'll make Supey stop trying to kill you if you admit it!" Jayden reasoned.

"Please admit it, Wally!" Twillah begged. "I wouldn't want a ginger to die!"

Wally mused this as he continued running. Of course, this seemed like the perfect time for Conner to develop his laser vision.

Wally screamed. "Alright! I love Artemis! Now stop Supey!"

Conner chased Wally, trying to burn him with his laser vision.

"Alrighty then!" Jayden said, and snapped her fingers.

Conner slowed down, and then stopped with a confused looked on his face.

"Why am I over here...?" he said, confused.

"Because." Twillah simply said.

"Okay..." Conner walked back over to M'gann, and Wally peeked out from behind Robin.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Hmm, hmm." Jayden said, nodding. "Okay! So, our next reviewer is _READINGhearts17_! She/he/it sent a dare for Robin!"

Robin walked forward, still laughing from Wally's dare.

"Okay! So, you need to take off your mask!" Lillianna said, looking at the note from over Jayden's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jayden whined. "I was going to say that!"

"Too bad." Lillianna said, sticking out her tongue.

Robin's laughs were dead, and his face was pale. "What?" he whispered.

"You need to take off your mask." Jayden said, brightly.

Robin bit his lip. "But Batman said-"

"Who cares what Batman says?" Twillah said, rolling her eyes. "He's not here. Just take the mask off, shorty!"

Robin glared at her, and gave his friends a pleading look. They bit their lips and turned away. What could they do? Jayden, Twillah, and/or Lillianna would just do something to them.

Robin finally sighed and put his hand on his mask, and another hand on his belt. He quickly took off his mask and placed a pair of sunglasses on. He smirked.

"Ugh," Jayden said, pouting. "How did I _not_ see that coming?"

Robin shrugged, smirking.

His friends looked at him, an amused look on their faces, though, they were kinda disappointed that they didn't get to see Robin's eyes.

"Alright!" Lillianna exclaimed.

"That's it for now!" Twillah continued.

"See you in the next chapter!" Jayden finished, grinning. She then turned to Twillah and Lillianna. "Okay, it's time."

"Time for what?" Roy said.

"Time to bring your girlfriend in." Twillah said.

"W-what?!" Roy spluttered. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You will after this." Lillianna said, and turned to Jayden. "Okay, JayJay, we're ready."

"Don't call me that." Jayden glared. "Only Ja...er...never mind..."

"Who's Ja?" Wally grinned.

"It's no one." Jayden said, quickly. "Let's just get on with it."

She held her hands out and her flickered on her hands. Lillianna and Twillah did the same, and a bright light appeared when all the power moved together.

Soon, the entire was covered in a bright light.

* * *

**Ooo, cliffie.**

**Yeah, I know you probably hate me.**

**Random fan: we have a reason to! Get her! *mob of fans chase her***

***runs* AHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**please forgive me?**

**PS: NO MORE TRUTHS OR DARES!**


End file.
